


Wincest Ficet

by what_immortal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: Just a little wincest ficlet





	Wincest Ficet

Sam is a power bottom, he prefers to ride Dean setting the pace. Not giving Dean any control.

He loves it when he is holding Dean’s hands above his head with his own while he goes agonizingly slow.

Or when he leans back on Dean’s thighs with Dean stroking his cock, and Dean’s begging him to moves up and down instead of the torturous grinding.

He loves seeing Dean lose control sweating, panting, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut.

Mostly he just loves dean. His touch, his voice when he says Sam’s name.


End file.
